Lust and Hate
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Mara hated his every move, his every breath and He hated her with every fiber in his body. So how is it that they find themselves in a heated passionate twist of lust every time they argued? Was this raging fire within them both just a taste of what drives them both towards each other with such madness? Can love really spring up from the depths of hate? Randy/Oc


Oneshot for

_DivaliciousDooL_

This is about her Oc Mara and Randy Orton

I do not own Oc Mara but the Oc Steph I do

also

Diva's and Superstar's belongs to WWE

* * *

_My name is Mara and I work backstage for the WWE, your probably asking why I'm not a Diva instead well the ask is I don't like to wrestle. Never been a fan of it but my father hooked me up a job working backstage doing the small things like make-up for the diva's, clothing and setting up the stage itself._

_I slowly began to like my job and the great thing was I got to find out all the drama behind the masks of the Diva's and Superstar's, like John Cena the golden boy was caught up in a love triangle with CM Punk and Kelly Kelly and things got more juicy when he asked AJ Lee to pretend to be his girlfriend to get Kelly's attention._

_I never found out what happened with them but I know Kelly and AJ are best friends now, it seems like Kaitlyn hates the small brunette now and has been buddying up with my friend Stephanie._

_I dont even want to know._

_But now back to me and my story, I am going to let you know about my drama with the Viper itself. Its one filled with Hate and Lust, I warm you it might not be pretty so prepare if you read on._

**The Story**

Mara was brushed back a lock of her dark brunette hair then she grabbed her bag from her car and made her way inside the arena, today they were in New York. She looked around and noticed there were only a few cars that included hers, she let out a sigh before walking. The backstage crew had to be here earlier as they had a lot to set up while the Diva's and Superstar's could relax for a long period of time.

Once she was inside, she placed her bag near the make-up set and went off to help the others with the set.

"Thanks so much Mara, we needed another pair of hands"Bob said as he smiled at the girl.

"No problem"She replied.

She looked at the ring that was finally set up, the next job was the desk that Micheal and Jerry sat at so she and another guy began to set that up while Bob placed the soft barriers around the place.

Soon everything was set up and they all went back to catering to get something to eat, she was laughing at something Bob had said but then her eyes were caught onto the man that was entering in.

She only knew of one guy who came in so earlier to eat and that was the man she hated so much but lusted after him so bad.

Randy Orton aka The Viper

Mara watched him take a seat at the table near the back, this was a man she hated so much and she knew he hated her so much as well. Every time they were alone, they would argue real bad and the next thing she knew was they were twine together in a passionate kiss.

She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Mara you leaving?"Bob asked.

"Yeah, I need to sort out the make-up"She replied.

The rest of them said there goodbye's to her and she left to her station while Randy watched her leave, he took a bite of his apple before closing his eyes. He opened them to see some other Superstar's come in and one of them was Sheamus who took a seat by him.

"Hey fella"He said with a smile.

"Sheamus"Randy replied.

Soon the two got talking as everyone started arriving, Mara was at her station sorting out the make-up like she told Bob, she said her hello's when she noticed some of the Diva's come past.

"Everyone's arriving"She whispered.

She grabbed her bag and opened it, she began pulling the little bottle's and tubs. She placed them on the desk, she had set up with the mirror then she took out the piece of paper and read it.

She was doing Kelly's, Eve's, Kaitlyn's and Steph's make-up today. She smiled as she knew there would be some gossip from the girls and she could not wait, she looked around and saw the vending machine, she began to walk over but then she bumped into something hard which made her fall on her butt.

Mara looked up to see the smirking face of Randy Orton, she frowned as she raised her hand.

"What you want"He said pushing the hand away.

"You could at least help me up you idiot"She replied.

He still was not going to help her up so she pushed herself off the ground and back onto her own feet, she looked at him with fury in her eyes and all he did was cross his arms over his chest.

"Your such an awful man, twisted"She screamed as she stepped forward.

"And you a bitch from hell"He shouted back.

Lucky for them, no one was around but everyone knew of their arguments and they made sure to never be near one. With each step came another insult and if anyone was near they would say it was being in hell, Mara soon lifted her fist up at him and Randy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I dare you"He said.

Mara brought her fist down only to be caught by his hand, she looked up at him and the next thing she knew they were moulded together by one kiss. He looked around while not breaking the kiss and found a small cupboard so he picked her up earning a squeak from her. Soon they were in that small cupboard doing things they regretted yet they loved it.

After half an hour, Randy walked out with a small smirk and he left the area then Mara walked out as she smoothed her hair down, she had a frown on her face as she took a seat at her station.

"What did I do"She whispered.

Soon Kelly and AJ were walking towards her and she knew that her job would started now so she shook her head to get rid of the thought of Randy pressing up against her.

"Hey Im ready now"Kelly said as she sat down in the other chair while AJ took a seat on the crate.

Mara nodded and grabbed her brush then began to brush the blonde's hair first, AJ smiled as she watched, she had her hair done by Beth a backstage crewman that Mara knew.

"So did you hear who we are facing tonight?"AJ asked.

"No who?"Kelly replied.

"Kaitlyn and Steph"AJ answered with a frown.

"Those bitch's, great"

Mara tilted her head as she grabbed a clip and placed some of Kelly' hair up, Kelly and AJ carried on their conversation saying that Kaitlyn could not handle the new AJ and that she did not need that loser. Mara shook her head, she thought Kaitlyn was ok but she did not really hang out with her then she began to apply the make-up on now.

"Alright your done"Mara said as she placed the lipstick down.

"Thanks"Kelly said as she stood up.

Soon the pair left and Mara sat down with a sigh as she looked at the cupboard, she regretted doing it but there was a slight shimmer of hope that Randy liked her, she never found someone treated her nice and that was why she swore off relationships but when she met Randy, she found something deep within her when she was with him but unfortunate she had to meet the nasty side of him.

They would always argue but then they would make out and leave each other with thoughts before bumping into each other somewhere else and they would repeat the same routine.

Later she did Eve's make-up before turning to the screen to see Randy wrestling Dolph, she was amazed by his skills but she then she turned away as she remembered that he was mean to her.

After getting a drink from catering and seeing what Bob and Beth were up too, she returned back to her station and noticed Kaitlyn was in the chair while Steph was sitting on the crate, they seemed similar to Kelly and AJ but she knew there was major differences between the Diva's.

"Sorry Im late"She said.

"Its no problem"Steph said smiling.

Soon Mara went to work on Kaitlyn who was talking to Steph about their match with the other two, they were discussing tag team moves that should work. Once Kaitlyn was done, Steph swapped places with Kaitlyn,. Grabbing the brush again, Mara began to attend to Steph's hair.

"Did you see Randy's match with Dolph?"Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, brutal one"Steph replied.

"What do you mean?"Mara asked as she was confused.

"Dolph took out a steel chair and hit Randy too hard, bruised up badly"Kaitlyn answered.

Mara was shocked and she knew that she needed to find him, she was concerned for him. She finished off Steph's lashes and the girl got up, they both thanked Mara before setting off to the gorilla post for their match.

She packed up her kit and then rushed off to the medic bay were Randy would be, she saw Dolph pacing outside the door.

"Dolph"she called out.

"Mara"He said as he wiped his face.

"What happened?"

"I used a chair like it said in the script but he moved his head before the que and it did badly for him"Dolph explained.

Soon after Dolph was seen to by Triple H who wanted to know what happened, Mara sat down and waited for the door to open. After half an hour, Randy stepped out and Mara stood up quickly.

"Randy"she said as she reached out for him.

"Dont"He replied with narrowed eyes.

True to what Kaitlyn told her, Randy had a bad black eye and a swollen cheek. He soon walked off and she felt bad, she returned to her station and soon the event was over so she began to help everyone pack everything up, she watched the Diva's and Superstar's found out that Kaitlyn and Steph had won which made her smile.

Everything was done and she could go back to the hotel, she placed her bag in the back but her car would not start so she let out a small yell. She sat down and leaned her head on the wheel then she heard a tap on the window so she looked up, Randy was there holding his bag.

So she got out and closed the door.

"I'll give you a lift"He said before she did.

Mara was about to argue but the look she got from Randy, she kept her mouth shut and got her bag. The car journey was quiet and it was awkward for her, Mara couldn't help it. They made it to the hotel quick and Mara got out, she noticed Randy walk off without her and she frown.

Pacing around her room, she grabbed her keys and marched towards Randy's room which she found out from Kidd who was talking to Justin at the time. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Randy was surprised to see Mara storm in when he opened the door and he followed her to the bedroom, she was already laying down so he took the spot next to her. The silence was welcomed again between the two but soon it would be broken by Mara.

"I want you"she said.

"What?"Randy said shocked.

"Im sick of the arguments, I hate you but I love the passion we have"Mara replied.

Randy looked at her and he then wrapped his arms around her, Mara let out a small sigh and she held back the tears that wanted to leak out, Randy just rubbed her back. They looked at each other before locking lips again and during the night, they made sweet music with their bodies.

In the morning, Mara was getting dress as she knew that she needed to get out. She looked at the sleeping Randy and smiled, he was so gently outside of the ring but she knew that he could snap at her so she left a note saying sorry and she fled back to her room.

Randy was slightly pissed she left him but he knew they would end up together it the same position.

_They always did, the same routine. Never broken, it was always like a song repeating itself, some people thought they were together while others didnt but they themselves did not know._

* * *

Alright I hope you all enjoyed that

Reviews would be great but thats up to you my fantastic viewers

:)

If any of you want a short story/ Oneshot then just PM


End file.
